


Picture Perfect

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Nessa sighed, leaning her head against Sonia’s shoulder. “Most people would be glad to take the day off their job…”Sonia kicked her feet in the water, watching as it swirled around her ankles. “But you aren’t most people, though, and I’m not either. See? We’re a matched set.”----Nessa has doubts over her upcoming couple's photoshoot with Sonia.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrightnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrightnow/gifts).



Nessa stood back, wiping her brow with the buffing cloth, all the while admiring her handiwork. After all of her care and attention, Drednaw’s shell was so shiny now that Nessa could nearly see her reflection.

“Sometimes, I almost think my face looks better in Drednaw’s shell than it does in some of those magazines.” Turning around, Nessa tugged down her bottom eyelid, screwing up her face as best she could, although the final effect was little more than a crinkle at the bridge of her nose.

Sonia let out a giggle, planting a kiss on Nessa’s cheek. “You’re beautiful no matter what.”

“Sure,” Nessa smirked, wrapping her arms around Sonia’s waist. “Even when I’m all sweaty from training all day?”

“Even when you smell like pool chlorine.” Sonia wrinkled her nose cutely. “Speaking of chlorine, need any help with the challenge area before tomorrow?”

“Nah,” Nessa shook her head. “The other trainers took care of it. I feel guilty about making them clean up all the time.”

Sonia wriggled her way out of Nessa’s grasp, instead planting her hands on her hips. “Don’t be. It’s no different from when Hop helps me out around the lab; there’s no stopping him. People just like to feel useful. The other trainers here look up to you.”

Kicking her shoes off, Sonia rolled up her pant legs. Little good it did as the hems still turned dark from the water as she seated her self on the edge of the pool, letting her feet dangle in.

“And how about you?” Nessa asked, giving Drednaw a pat before returning it to its pokeball. Already barefoot from bathing her Pokémon, she joined Sonia poolside. “Is that why you stay so late? Do I make you feel useful?”

“Are you mental?” Sonia cocked a brow, playful, although Nessa could hear the hurt in her voice. “I stay after hours because I _love you._ Your career is important to you— _both_ of your careers—so if I come and visit in the evening like this, you won’t have to take a day off.”

Nessa sighed, leaning her head against Sonia’s shoulder. “Most people would be glad to take the day off their job…”

Sonia kicked her feet in the water, watching as it swirled around her ankles. “But you aren’t most people, though, and I’m not either. See? We’re a matched set.”

“Suppose that we are.” Nessa smiled into Sonia’s sleeve. “It’s not just any girl who can come home all sweaty from a long day of field research, and still maintain her immaculate manicure.”

“Oh?” Sonia grinned, dipping her hand in the water. “Is this what we’re doing now? Comparing our nails like housewives at the Pokemart?”

Hand darting back out of the pool, Sonia sprinkled Nessa with a palm full of water.

“I would absolutely push you in right now,” Nessa teased in mock-annoyance, “if you wouldn’t complain so much about your hair after.”

A comfortable silence fell over them for a few moments, Nessa soaking in the sent of Sonia’s rose perfume, and the warmth of her body snuggled beside her.

All too soon, Sonia broke the silence. “Is all of this about the shoot tomorrow?”

It was impossible to hide anything from Sonia. She was incredibly sharp, and not just when it came to her Pokémon research, but with the people around her as well.

“Yeah… I guess.”

Sonia put a gentle hand to the side of Nessa’s head, pulling her in nearer as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. “You love your modeling, though. Did something happen?”

Had Sonia forgotten already how this upcoming shoot was different from the rest? Of course not, Nessa reminded herself. It simply wasn’t a big deal to Sonia, which was impressive to say the least. Nessa was a ball of worries.

“You know, a lot of people would freak out and get stage fright at their first shoot,” Nessa pointed out.

“But you’ll be there,” Sonia reminded her. “That’s kind of what makes it a couple's shoot, silly.”

“It’s like…” Nessa paused, uncertain how to phrase her trepidation. “I worry about making our relationship so public like that.”

“It’s not like we keep it a secret,” Sonia said, puzzled. It was true that anyone who so much as glanced at Raihan’s Pokegram account knew how madly in love his two former-rivals were.

Nessa chewed at her bottom lip. She couldn’t afford to have chapped lips for tomorrow, but it was hard to stop herself, tired as she was from a long day of battles followed by caring for her Pokémon. “I feel like I’m profiting off our love or something, turning something so personal into a spectacle. It’s different than when it’s just me under the spotlights.”

Sonia rolled her eyes. “Sweetheart, it’s not like we’d be snogging right in the centerfold. I’m sure we’ll just be holding hands or something.”

“I’m sure you’re right… Although, if they do want to go for something a little saucy, I think I wouldn’t mind,” Nessa leaned in even closer to whisper in Sonia’s ear. “Humoring them with a kiss... _on the cheek!”_

Pulling away just slightly enough, Sonia slid her hand over Nessa’s cheek in a tender caress as she pressed their lips together.

“That wasn’t my cheek,” Nessa informed her with a grin.

* * *

The spotlights had always held a warm glow for Nessa, but on that particular day, they felt downright hot as sweat prickled on her neck.

“You okay?” Sonia asked, shifting the heart-shaped pillow in her arms. It matched her hair clips so well, that the stylists had allowed her to keep them in.

“Yeah…” Nessa answered brightly, gazing up at Sonia from her place kneeling beside the pink beanbag chair the staff had perched her on. “I just want to make sure that everyone can really feel our love through the page.”

“Oh, they will,” Sonia assured her. “We’re going to exude so much lovey-dovey-ness, people are going to barf the moment they check the news stands!”

“Perfect.”

The photographer clapped her hands, snapping the girls out of their bubble. “No talking or the photos won’t come out right! Speak with your eyes instead.”

Her request was no hard sell to her models. Nestling her head right on Sonia’s lap and gazing up at her precious face was one of Nessa’s very favorite things to do.


End file.
